ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjago (Full English Dub Cast)
If Ninjago is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Viz Media / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas), and Licensed by Funimation Entertainment. The English dub will air in the near future. List of Cast and Characters Protagonists *Josh Grelle: Lloyd *Adam McArthur: Kai *Bryce Papenbrook: Cole *Sonny Strait: Jay *Troy Baker: Zane, Echo Zane *Cristina Vee: Nya *Kyle Hebert, Tia Ballard (kid): Sensei Wu *Christopher Sabat, Zach Callison (kid): Lord/Sensei Garmadon *Tara Platt: Misako *Travis Willingham: Ray *Laura Post: Maya *Mike McFarland: Ed *Michelle Ruff: Edna *Kaiji Tang: Ronin *Mark Stoddard: Dr. Julien *Christopher Corey Smith: Lou *Matthew Mercer: Cyrus Borg, Zane (Titanium/Voice Double) *Erin Fitzgerald: P.I.X.A.L., Suzie Wheeler *Todd Haberkorn: Dareth *???: Nelson *Steve Kramer: Police Commissioner *???: Elemental Master of Gravity *Richard Epcar: Ash *Ian Sinclair: Gravis *Cherami Leigh: Skylor *Crispin Freeman: Paleman *Jamieson Price: Bolobo *Lex Lang: Jacob *Fred Tatasciore: Karloff *Karen Strassman: Tox *J. Michael Tatum: Shade *Wendee Lee: Chamille *Sean Schemmel: Neuro *Brian Beacock: Griffin Turner *Liam O'Brien: Fenwick *???: Nobu *???: Khanjikhan *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Cathy *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Past Elemental Master of Lightning *???: Gayle Gossip *???: Carridi *???: Fred Finley *???: Cliff Gordon *???: Genn *???: Mystake *???: Hibiki *???: Hiroshi *???: Night Watchman *???: Noonan *???: O'Doyle *Cam Clarke: Tommy *Yuri Lowenthal: Simon *???: Jasper *Julie Maddalena: Claire *???: Patty Keys *???: Postman *???: Rufus Macallister *???: Warden Noble *???: Tour Bus Driver *Laura Bailey: Rachel Sparrow *???: Brad Tudabone *???: Gene *Melissa Fahn: Sally *Micah Solusod: Finn Antagonists *Ron Perlman The Overlord/Golden Master *Jason Douglas: Samukai *Justin Cook: Kruncha *Greg Ayres: Nuckal *Jason Liebrecht: Wyplash *???: Frakjaw *???: Chopov *???: Krazi *???: Bonezai *Daman Mills: Fangtom, Fangdam *???: Fang-Suei *???: Snappa *Patrick Seitz: Skalidor, Bytar *???: Chokun *???: Snike *???: Mezmo *???: Rattla *Steven Blum: Skales, Slithraa *???: Selma *???: Skales Jr. *Christopher Ayres: Pythor *???: Arcturus *Derek Stephen Prince: Acidicus, Lizaru *???: Spitta *???: Lasha *???: Zoltar *Corey Burton: Captain Soto *???: First Mate *???: No-Eyed Pete *Chris Rager: General Kozu *Phil Parsons: Giant Stone Warrior *???: Stone Warriors *???: Stone Swordsmans *???: Stone Scouts *Jeremy Inman: General Cryptor *???: Nindroid Drones *Dee Bradley Baker: Nindroid Warriors *???: Min-Droid *John Swasey: Master Chen *Robin Atkin Downes: Clouse *???: Zugu *Peter Lurie: Eyezor/Silvereye *???: Kapau/Kapau'rai *???: Chope/Chop'rai *???: Krait *???: Sleven *???: The Mechanic *???: The Preeminent *Kirk Thornton, Aaron Dismuke (child): Morro *???: Soul Archer *???: Bansha *???: Ghoultar *???: Wrayth *???: Attila *???: Hackler *???: Ming *???: Spyder *???: Howla *???: Wooo *???: Cowler *???: Cyrus *???: Ghurka *???: Pitch *???: Pyrrhus *???: Wail *???: Yokai *???: Skreemer *Keith Silverstein: Nadakhan *???: Dilara *???: Flintlocke *???: Dogshank *???: Doubloon *???: Monkey Wretch *???: Clancee *???: Bucko *???: Sqiffy *???: Cyren *Neil Kaplan: Master Yang *???: Chris *???: Martin *???: Chuck *Vic Mignogna: Acronix *Charles Campbell: Krux *???: Raggmunk *???: Machia *???: Blunck *???: Vermin *???: Rivett *???: Slackjaw *???: Tannin Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:English Dub Category:Redub Category:Ninjago Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:New Generation Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs Category:ShadEmman's ideas